


Kakashi Remembers Everything

by kujyou12



Series: Kakashi's Side Story [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: A bit OOC?, just some angst, kakashi won't take their shit, maybe this count as a headcanon?, the villagers are evil for bashing sakumo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kujyou12/pseuds/kujyou12
Summary: Kakashi can remember everything, including the face of the civilian who drove Sakumo to his death.





	Kakashi Remembers Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Please ignore my grammar, please ignore my grammar, please ignore my grammar. I did this without a beta...

        Maybe people already know about his prodigious mind, maybe they didn’t…but Kakashi always remembers everything even way before he got his Sharingan. 

        It wasn’t hard for him at all, he is a genius for a reason. Every lesson that the teacher taught him, every word that he wrote down in his tiny notebooks, every movement or techniques that the teacher showed the class, etc. He remembered them all. And as time went by, his mind gets sharper and smarter due to the overwhelming knowledge that he gains. Never once Kakashi’s brain truly stops working or stop memorizing everything around him. 

        Big or tiny details didn’t matter. He can even remember little things like how much liters of soy sauce that his father, Sakumo, puts inside the bowl when he marinated the fresh meat or how much punches and kicks each student in the class did. Every time Kakashi needs information, his brain will act as an automatic encyclopedia and instantly give him the answer that he was looking for.

        However, despite all of the things that he remembers, not all memories were worth keeping and remembering… _The face of the last person who taunted and yelled at his father before Sakumo went to his death, for example._

         Even until now, that memory had never left Kakashi’s mind. The angry facial expressions, the yelling, and insults that this man gave his father was horrid. Strangely, those were words that Kakashi did not keep in his head as if he wanted to lock them up somewhere so he doesn’t have to dig it out. However, Kakashi did remember vividly that Sakumo did not respond to the man at all, he just stood there and accept it. Kakashi didn’t understand why at the time, but his chest was filled with anger. The tiny five years old ran to defend his father “Hey, you-” But before he could even say a word, Sakumo grabbed Kakashi’s right hand and smiled to reassure that everything was okay (even though it wasn’t). Sakumo told Kakashi that tonight they will have eggplant soup, but Kakashi wasn’t a fool as he knew Sakumo wanted to dodge the topic. However, if that made his father happy, Kakashi nodded along willingly and did not speak about the mean civilian ever again. 

        And the next day, Sakumo was gone forever. Kakashi was convinced that it was because of that man’s words.

* * *

        Standing in front of the gravestone, Kakashi glanced down at the names as his mind repeatedly replay the unwanted memories and forced in some more intrusive thoughts. He himself wanted to remember it. It was a punishment, almost. He feels the need to teach himself a lesson, even if it was destroying his mind and soul.

        His thoughts break apart as Naruto yelled for him to come back for some dinner after their harsh training. Kakashi shakes his head, trying to get himself back and force a smile beneath the mask “Alright, good job everyone!” He gives them his famous eye-smile and leads them all to the Ichiraku ramen place as promised. Even though his students are really annoying, Kakashi had to admit that the children are a good distraction when he was “lost in the path of life”.

        Then suddenly, that familiar voice rang through his ears. The voice of the man who had made his father broken. The one that killed his father.

        Kakashi stopped in his track as he tilts his head to the left and saw that “mean” civilian man again. _Why is he here?_ After all of these years, why is he here? The cruel man was old now as more than twenty years had passed. Not to mention, he even has a child on his lap in which Kakashi can only assume that is his grandchild. He was laughing happily and enjoying dinner inside the family restaurant. Not even a shred of remorse about what he had said to Kakashi’s father was present.

        “How dare he…” Kakashi mumbles under his breath as he gritted his teeth. Unknowingly, his fist clenched tightly as Kakashi tried to conceal his anger. How can the man be happy with his family like that? Meanwhile, Kakashi has to live in hell and loneliness. He remembers all of the hardships that he had to go through as a child when this man lived in harmony and peace, especially when ninja like his father and himself had to suffer to protect civilians like them. For a brief moment, Kakashi’s mind turns black, turning him away from any light of justice-

        _“Why did I protect trash like him?”_

_“This is the kind of people that I vowed to protect”_

_“He should just have died in replacement of my father-”_

        Such tempted thoughts had lead Kakashi’s feet to move closer to the restaurant without his control. As Kakashi was about to grab his kunai from behind his back, Team 7 noticed the strange behaviors.

        "Kakashi-sensei, I thought we were going to get some ramen?“ Naruto said as he came back to Kakashi’s side along with Sakura and Sasuke "Ahhh, this is a family restaurant. Good choice Kakashi-sensei! Maybe we should eat here for today! YOUR TREAT!" 

        Sakura and Naruto excitedly walked inside before Kakashi could stop them. Sasuke glanced at Kakashi and blinks his eyes as he asks "Are you okay, Kakashi?" 

        Kakashi looks down to the raven hair child and quickly regains his composure "A-ah, yeah. It just that I remember some of the food here I used to eat before-” He tried to make up a lie that almost fools the genius Uchiha.

        “You looked like you saw something that you wanted to kill…” Sasuke responds caused Kakashi to shiver “Oh well, I’m hungry. If you are looking like that, I would assume that the food here is really that bad?”

        Kakashi took a moment to turn his mind back again to normal. The civilian man was still there. He glanced down at the floor and was rather disappointed at himself. Not because of the sudden and uncontrollable rage, but it was because he was blind to the reality. For someone this smart, for someone who has been called “Genius”, for someone who remembers every single detail that he ever experienced, Kakashi did not remember the reality that he had witnessed and lived through.

        The reality is that the civilian man will never care about him. The reality is that the man will always live in ignorance of what he did to Sakumo. And the reality is that all of those were in the past and Kakashi can’t change a thing even if he killed this man. Kakashi looked at his team once again and kindly reminds himself that this is his new family. This is his new chapter in life. There was no need to dwell in hatred anymore.

        He slowly puts his kunai back into his back pocket and walked past the man to walk toward his team. Kakashi usually remembers everything, but for the first time in forever, he finally decided to forget. 

        No words can describe the comforts he felt.


End file.
